


Not Your Ordinary Fairy Tale

by andreaxjulia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney Princesses, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, disney princes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bc I wanted Stan to be Rapunzel and Eugenes son, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, but not as cheesy as Disney, is this cheesy??, its got a slight ounce of edge, self indulgent fic, the idea is so cute, yeah it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaxjulia/pseuds/andreaxjulia
Summary: Basically I was watching Descendants and thought “Stenbrough but Stan is a Prince and Bill is a thief from the isle of the lost.” And then I watched Tangled the series and thought “THEY ARE SO CUTE” and boom. We have this fic. Enjoy or whatever :)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Bill was use to fading into the background. He slipped through cracks and the streets of the Isle without so much as a glance, stealing what he needed for his and his brothers survival. Just Georgie, the other five could fend for themself.

He slipped in and out of his shitty apartment after a day of pillaging, unnoticed by his dad or five siblings. The children’s mother had passed away nine years ago after giving birth to the youngest, leaving a house full of seven boys to fend for themselves. He didn’t think his dad or siblings cared too much after she passed. It was the one thing he didn’t blame them for.

“H-hey Georgie,” Bill greeted, tossing his younger brother an apple before sitting next to him on the crumbling roof. “I don’t this roof is going to stand too much longer, huh?”

“I don’t think this island is going to stand much longer,” Georgie said, taking a large chunk out of the apple.

Bill was always blown away by how mature his younger brother was. Only 15 and yet he saw and knew so much. More than any of the other boys. Bill took a small piece of the bread, looking at the horizon with his brother.

“What do you think those on Auradon are doing?” Georgie asked, his mouth full of apple.

The older boy shrugged, handing Georgie a piece of bread while the younger gave him the apple. “Eating like... three of these apples.”

Georgie chuckled. “I’m sure they’re eating more than apples over there.”

Bill gave another shrug before another silence fell over the two.

“You know they’re doing a raffle,” Georgie said after a minute. “Going to pick four children of the isle to come over to Auradon.”

“Really?” Bill asked, mouth full of apple and bread.

Georgie nodded. “Dad put all of our names in as many times as he could afford.”

“He’s spending money on a dumb ass raffle none of us will win?” Bill asked. “What a waste of money...”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky,” Georgie said.

Bill scoffed. “Yeah and maybe Hades will actually leave his makeshift ‘underworld.’”

Georgie laughed, shoving his bothers shoulder as he also let out a laugh. The laughing died down, replaced by the shouts and shrieks of those below them. Bill turned his attention to broken window leading into his apartment, where he could hear Mathias and Jakob arguing over some object Filip had given Liam.

“I’d give anything to be over there,” Georgie said, pulling the taller boys’ attention back onto the shorter one.

There was a twist in his gut as he examined his favorite brothers broken gaze. Bill sighed, looking at the little bit of food left in his hand. He handed it off to Georgie.

“Maybe this whole raffle thing is the start of something new,” Bill said. “Who knows. You could be basking in the sun over there in no time.”

Georgie scoffed, standing to his feet. “What a pipe dream,” he muttered before sliding back through the broken window.

Bill ran a hand through his hair, gazing off at the many kingdoms on Auradon. It stretched for miles; miles of land and food and sunshine. He glanced up at the constant grey clouds the entrapped the people of the isle and let out a distressed sigh. He’d do anything to get Georgie and every other child on this damn island over to Auradon. Didn’t they deserve peace and safety too?

“I swear Georgie,” Bill muttered. “If I ever find a way on Auradon, you’ll be soon to follow.”

“William! Dad wants us all for the raffle announcement!” Shouted Filip, the oldest of the 7.

Bill took one last look at the horizon, scoffing before sliding through the broken window.

* * *

Stanley stepped out into the crisp morning embrace of the kingdom of Corona. He took in a deep breath, fulling embracing all that it had to offer.

He sighed calmly, enjoying the chirps of the blue birds and the soft sound of the —

"Good morning Prince Staniel!!!"

Stanley sighed, annoyed this time, as he glanced down off his balcony. His cousin, Richie stood down at the entrance of the castle, petting the reindeer that pulled his sleigh.

"As your father once said, let down thy’n hair," he called, using a fake Shakespearean accent.

“My dad has never said that,” Stanley called down.

“I’m sure he has!” Richie shouted, leaning against his sleigh. “Come now Prince Staniel we don’t want to be late!”

"I'm not getting in that with you!" Stanley called down. "There's no snow!"

"Sven wanted to come," Richie said. The reindeer in question grunted in response.

Stanley rolled his eyes but couldn't quite argue with that. He didn't bother giving his cousin a response before turning back into his room and grabbing his luggage. It was move in day at Auradon Prep, and an exceptionally exciting one as it was the day the kids from the Isle of the Lost would be arriving. Stan was the president of welcoming committee along with Patty, assigned with showing them around, assuring they didn’t get into trouble and were assimilating well.

He was asked to show up early and was surprised that Richie took the task of arriving on time seriously. Corona was a good a full days travel from Arendelle, meaning his cousin would have had to of left his kingdom after midnight yesterday morning. Richie didn’t look as exhausted as he should have been, considering. Luckily, Auradon was only six hours from Corona.

Stanley made his way down to the kitchen of the palace, where his parents were playfully wrestling over the spatula. He smiled softly, grabbing the large bag of food set out for him and Richie on their drive.

“Good morning,” he said, alerting his parents of his arrival.

Rapunzel beamed brightly, skipping over to kiss her son on the head. “Good morning sunshine!”

“I heard Richie yelling from outside,” his dad said, tossing an apple coolly in air before catching it. “His parents here?”

Stan shook his head. “Didn’t look like it.”

“Damn it,” he muttered, earning a scolding look from both his wife and son. “I have to get Kristoff back for that prank he pulled on me at Richie’s coronation.”

“Please don’t pull any pranks at my coronation,” Stanley practically begged.

“Oh honey you know how your father is when Kristoff is around,” Rapunzel said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at her husband with the same disappointed look on her face that rested on Stanley’s, their postures identical. “A big grown child.”

Eugene made an exasperated gesture with his hand on his chest, mouth open wide. “I resent that.”

The mother and son rolled their eyes as Richie came plunging through the kitchen doors, his hands clapping aggressively. The noise startled both Pascal and Eugene.

“Chop, chop Corona Royals!” he shouted. “Since when am I the responsible one in this duo?”

“Since never are you feeling okay?” Eugene put his hand on Richie’s forehead.

“Hardy har, trash the trashmouth,” he said, swatting his uncles hand. “Well it’s Prince Trashmouth now, thank you very much.”

“I’m serious about not getting in the sleigh,” Stanley said. “I am not showing up to Auradon on the first day in a sleigh.”

“This is why Sven doesn’t like you,” Richie said.

“Honey I’m sorry but I’m going to have to say no to the sleigh,” Rapunzel said, softly placing her hand on her nephews shoulder.

“Why not?!” Eugene asked. “A sleigh ride sounds dope!”

“Thank you, uncle U,” Richie exclaimed. “Someone in this palace with taste.”

“We’ll make sure Sven and your fathers sleigh arrive back in Arendelle safely,” Rapunzel said. She leaned down to Richie’s ear, whispering the next sentence. “Stanny really wanted to drive his new car.”

Richie gave a low whistle. “New car eh? Why didn’t you say so? Let’s hit the road!”

As he marched out of the kitchen, Eugene in toe, Rapunzel winked at her son who smile brightly before following the two out of the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill came to expect a lot of things in his life. He expected Old Lady Yzma to yell at him and his younger brothers as they walked across her lawn to get to school. He expected to meet up with Eddie, Bev and Audra at school, only to skip and spend the day getting high just outside of Hades' cave. He expected to spend the evening working for Hades just to make barely enough to pitch in for rent. He expected to be chased by store owners after stealing enough food for him and Georgie and he expected to pass Ratcliffe, passed out just outside the bar by his apartment complex.

What he never would have expected is Auradon allowing kids from the isle over to their side, let alone being chosen as one of those kids. He never expected the his three best friends would be chosen alongside with him, or to even get an ounce of his fathers attention. Least of all, he never expected to have to leave Georgie.

"Hello! William are you listening?" Hans asked his son, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

He brought his attention back onto his father. He looked alive for the first time ever, his eyes wild and insistent.

"Sorry.." Bill mumbled. "I'm just kind of —"

"You have to stay focused!" Hans snapped. "You want your family to be safe, don't you?"

Bill thought of Georgie, how hungry he's been and how unhappy he is on the damn island. How unhappy all the children are on the island. He nodded.

"Then you have to do this," he said sternly. "No hesitation."

"Wouldn't getting close to Queen Ana and King Kristoff just be a personal act of revenge?" Bill asked. "What does that do for everyone on the island?"

"That's why you must open the boarder and give me the crown, son," Hans said, putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "Then I will rule both lands, change things for the better."

Bill didn't like the glint in his fathers eyes or the small lift of his mouth. But he wanted to help his family. He needed to help his family.

"Eddie and Gothel agreed to this plan?" Bill asked.

Hans nodded, smiling slightly down at his son. "He's got Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene covered."

Bill thought for a moment before nodding. "I won't let you down."

* * *

"This is pretty exciting," Georgie said, sitting down on Bills small cot as he packed a small bag. "What do you think it'll be like over there?"

Bill shrugged, not really wanting to talk about his extended stay at Auradon. He didn't want to leave Georgie to fend for himself. He stole and accepted his life as a villain so that Georgie wouldn't have to. Now what would become of his little brother?

"You should write me as soon as you get there," Georgie said. "In the form of a short story, like you always tell me at night. Do you think you'll be able to write me? Do you think you'll be able to visit?"

"G-G-Geor —"

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" he continued. "Do you think you'll like... live there? Like forever? Do you think this will give opportunity to —"

"G-G-Guh-Georgie!" Bill finally got out. "I d-don't know, okay?"

Georgies shoulders sank. "Sorry... I'm just excited and nervous for all the possibilities."

Bill ran a hand down his face. "I wish it were you."

"You don't want to go to Auradon?" Georgie asked.

"You deserve it more than I do," Bill said. He glanced at his reflection in the dirty and partially broken mirror. He was about to go somewhere he couldn't come back from. And not just physically. He turned to face his brother. "But don't worry. Soon you'll be on that other side, doing whatever it is those Auradon do."

Georgie smiled brightly, scoffing slightly. "That's the dream!"

Bill put a hand on Georgies shoulder. "A dream that will come true soon enough."

"You're doing that thing where you act really cryptic," Georgie said, standing to his feet. "You better finish packing. The limo will be here shortly. The _limo_!! What even is a limo!?"

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" Patty asked, fiddling with Stans blazer. She was nervous, Stan could tell.

He gently held her hands. "This is going to be great, okay? I know that not a lot of people agree on this, but this is good. And I will make sure that everything stays good."

Patty smiled, squeezing her boyfriends hands. "Thanks Stanley."

He smiled back, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead before hearing the limo pull up. Stan moved Patty to his side, squeezing her arm encouragingly one last time before placing both hands behind his back.

The door spilled open before the driver could get out to introduce the four children. Three of the four came tumbling out at the same time, falling on the floor. The fourth stepped out, rolling his eyes at his friends.

Stanley could hear the snickers of those watching behind him and knew Patty was mortified at the thought of the cameras catching this disaster. He took a step forward, smiling at the four children.

"Welcome," he said. "I'm Stanley of Corona, and this is Patricia of Auradon. We're very glad you're all here."

The three on the ground were standing to their feet now, staring in awe at Auradon Prep. But Stanley's eyes were stuck on the taller boy in the leather jacket. He had to evert his eyes as the boy looked his way.

"Is this real?" muttered the shorter boy. "Pinch me I think I'm dreaming."

The red head pinched him, causing him to yelp and smack her, leading into a full out fight.

"What have I done?" Patty whispered beside him.

Stanley stepped forward, still smiling. "Classes start tomorrow morning so we thought we'd take today to show you around and get you all situated."

The two wrestling on the floor stopped, noticing the crowd behind them. The red head dusted herself off, straightening her red leather jacket and blowing a bubble with her gum. "Only if you're the one showing me around," she said with a wink.

Stan just smiled awkwardly, loosening his turtle neck and clearing his throat. The driver finally approached, out of breath for whatever reason. "People of Auradon, I present to you Audra, daughter of Madam Medusa, Beverly, daughter of the Red Queen, William, son of Hans, and Edward, son of mother Gothel."

Stanley felt something sink inside him as he looked at the short boy, Edward. He quickly replaced the grimace with a smile, ignoring the booing behind him. They are not their parents, he reminded himself. He just hadn't expected two out of the four would be related to people who tried to hurt his family.

"This is going to be great," Audra said, looking at her nails.

Stan couldn't disagree more. He thought it might just be a shit show.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know I-I heard that you guys over here murder for sport." Bill rolled his eyes as he listened to Eddie spew on about the lies his mother told him over the years about Auradon while Stan tried assure him his mother was wrong. "Is that why we're here? Are you going to —"

Eddies voice faded as Bill stopped to stare at an art piece. He had tried to stay passive and cool as Stanley showed them around the school. It was hard with all the art around them. Hades use to trade him extra work for art work or materials. Bill knew it was selfish, but he adored art. The mural seemed to have all of the kingdoms of Auradon mapped out in a beautifully artistic way.

"Beautiful right?" Bill jumped, surprised that Stanley was next to him and not off showing the others around. He was also staring at the mural with a smile on his face. "My mom painted it."

"She did?" Bill asked, continuing to stare at Stanley.

He was honestly the most beautiful person he'd ever met; perfectly curled brown hair in just the right places, a chiseled jaw and beautiful brown eyes. He also had beautifully long eyelashes. Bill thought looking at Stanley was a lot like looking at art. But then he thought of Georgie and brought his eyes back to the mural.

"Yeah," Stan said. "She loves art. She's been taking me to art shows and museums in Corona since I was able to walk and talk. Probably before that too honestly."

"There are museums here?" he asked excitedly, looking back at Stan. He blushed when he realized he was already staring at him.

_Do not fall for the enemy._

Stan nodded. "You should totally come with my parents and I next weekend. They'd be happy to have you over."

"What's this do?" Eddie's voice called from the place Stan had left them. He was holding some sort of weird shaped bottle, but it was larger than any bottle Bill had ever seen. "Some sort of death contraption huh?"

"Clearly they put the hearts of their enemies inside," Beverly said, startling Eddie with stomp of her foot.

"It's a vase," Stan said patiently. "You put flowers in it."

Beverly scoffed, tossing it in the air. Eddie scrambled to catch it. "Boring," she muttered.

"You're friends are..."

"Insane," Bill finished.

"I was going to say eccentric," Stan said. "If you don't mind me asking, why does Eddie think we'll harvest his organs?"

"Gothel has him brainwashed with all these crazy ideas," Bill said, noticing the way Stanley tensed up. He held tightly to the sun necklace that had been hiding underneath his turtle neck.

He noticed the small sun designs along his purple blazer before he recognized it as the emblem for Corona. The home of Queen Rapunzel.

"Don't worry Prince Sunshine," Bill said. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

He felt a pinch of guilt trickle through him. But it had to be done. He had to make Stan feel comfortable around them so that they could get closer to his family. He just wondered why Stan had to be the son of Rapunzel.

Stan smiled before walking back over to the other three, who were messing around with the vase. Bill watched Stanley calmly defuse the possible situation, his heart both sinking and tightening. Why did Stanley have to be so kind?

* * *

Stanley approached the stairs that split up the dorms between girls and boys. Patty was suppose to be here any minute to bring the girls to their dorm. He checked his watch, looking down the steps. It wasn't like Patty to be late.

"So where's Princess Patricia?" Audra asked, drawing out her name.

Stanley eyed the blonde, who reapplied her red lipstick in the reflection of the knights armor. "I was starting to take to her."

"Patty? She should be here so—"

"Stan! Hey — S'cuse me — sorry." She made her way through the crowd, smiling as she approached the group. She hugged him tightly, but when he noticed she was moving in for a kiss, he held her at arms length.

"Hey Pats," Stanley said, smiling kindly. "We just finished the tour."

"Oh, perfect," she said. "I'll see you for dinner then?"

Stan nodded, turning before she could kiss him. "You two can follow me."

"Hear that Eddie, we get to follow Prince Sunshine," Bill said.

"Lucky us," Eddie said.

It was sarcastic, but Stanley smiled anyway, walking up the staircase to the left. Bill and Eddie followed close behind him.

"Are you and the Princess over there... yknow," Bill asked, approaching Stan's side.

"What?" Stan asked, oblivious to the question at hand.

"Sleeping together," Eddie said from Stans other side. "I think Billy here is asking if you and Princess are sleeping together."

"Eddie," Bill scolded. The boy in question just shrugged, gazing wide eyed around him. He looked as if he was preparing for an attack from just about anywhere.

"We're dating," Stan said reluctantly. He didn't like to talk about her personal affairs.

"That's a shock," Bill said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stanley asked.

"I just mean you totally cockblocked your own girlfriend down there," Bill said.

"I'm not a fan a PDA," Stanley mumbled. "Here we are."

He unlocked the door, throwing it open to reveal Richie, feeding a baby reindeer. "Richie... what the... what is this reindeer doing here?!"

"Stan!" He stood to his feet, smiling innocently.

"How did you even sneak that into the car?!"

"His name is Sven Jr," Richie said. "And it was pretty easy actually you were all strung up on being perfect for the VK's."

Stan glanced behind at Bill and Eddie, who weren't holding in their chuckles. He rubbed his face, counting to ten in his head. He didn't want to laugh. That wasn't composed or princely. But Richie was standing there with his usual dopey grin and Sven Jr was eating his sheets.

"You absolute idiot," he laughed.

"Can we keep him, please?" Richie asked.

"I think you're the only animal that can fit in this room, Rich," Stan said through laughs. He nodded to the two beds on the other side of the room and to Bill and Eddie he said, "those are your guys' beds."

"Hardy har, Prince Staniel," Richie said, petty the baby reindeer. "You guys want a reindeer in here, right?"

"Sounds like a health hazard," Eddie said.

"You mean to tell me a VK cares about what's sanitary?" Richie asked, eyeing the boy up and down. He smirked. "Who would have guessed."

"Richie," Stanley scorned, moving to pet Sven Jr. "Can you not be a prick."

"Damn Prince Sunshine," Bill said, smirking from his bed. "Didn't know you could cuss."

"Stanley?! He cusses all the time." Richie put his arm around his cousins shoulder. "Gets it from his dad."

"Who is your dad?" Eddie asked.

"It doesn't really —"

"Well King Eugene, obviously," Richie said. "Can't you see those devilish good looks. Use to be a thief too."

"Beep beep Richie." Stan pushed his cousins arms off of his shoulder, examining Eddie's expression. His eyes had definitely grown.

"Uh... Rich, can we talk alone for a minute."

"Sure thing."

The two cousins left the room, just outside the door. Stanley glazed around to assure they were alone. "We have a small problem," he said in a hushed tone.

"Well, it might not be a problem," he continued. "It could be a problem. You know on second thought there is no reason is should —"

"Stanley just spit it out," Richie said.

"Eddie, the shorter one, his mom is Gothel," Stanley finally said.

Richie's eyes went wide, looking back towards the room. "And you let me tell him who you are?! He's sleeping in our dorm! What if he —"

"Okay stop," Stan said. "We have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides he terrified of everything and Bill —"

"You wouldn't have told me if you weren't worried," Richie said.

"You would have figured it out eventually. Maybe I was giving you a heads up..."

"What about the other dude?"

"Bill?" Richie nodded. Stanley looked to the ground. "Uh... son of Hans."

"Son of Hans?!"

Stanley was quick to shush the boy, covering his mouth with his own hand. "Be quiet!"

"Who gave this okay?" Richie asked after tearing off Stanley's hand. He looked serious for the first time in his life. "Patty has to know that we're not doing this."

"We have to do this," Stanley said. "It's what a king —"

"We're not kings, Stanley. You're not even an official prince yet," Richie pointed out. "This isn't fair."

"They deserve a chance," Stanley said, voice more certain than before. "The raffle was my idea to begin with and I promised Patty I would make it worth the risk."

"This was your idea?" Richie asked.

"My family stands on second chances," Stanley said. "These kids aren't even given a first chance, Richie. They're not their parents."

Richie sighed, gazing down at the ground. "Okay... I'll give them a chance. But only because if your mom hadn't given your dad one, I wouldn't have a super dope uncle."

Stan scoffed, shoving his cousins shoulder. "Come on. This can't be too bad."

* * *

"He is the son of Rapunzel?!" Eddie asked in a hushed tone once Stan and his cousin were out.

Stan nodded disappointedly, eyes glued to the hands that rested in his lap.

“This is great!” Eddie exclaimed. “It’s like the fates are on our side.”

“What happened to being terrified of this place?” Bill asked, eyeing his best friend, who no longer looked like he was ready to bolt.

Eddie scoffed. “Do you see this place? I’m acting so they don’t suspect me. This place is everything I could have ever dreamed. And we deserve it — all the kids on the isle, our parents. The people here don’t deserve any of this, Bill. They’re the villains in this story.”

Bill looked to the door, thinking about how kind Stanley has been to them so far. And then he thought of Georgie — alone one that damn island. He nodded, looking back at Eddie. “You’re right.”

“You’re damn right I’m right,” Eddie said, clasping a hand against Bill’s shoulder, heading towards the bathroom. “Keep it up with those doughy eyes on sunshine — he seems to be taking the bait.”

Bill sighed, the door to the bathroom closing behind Eddie. He made his way to the main door, stopping at the sound of Stan’s voice. “The raffle was my idea to begin with and I promised Patty I would make it worth the risk."

"This was your idea?" The other boy had asked.

"My family stands on second chances," Stanley said. "These kids aren't even given a first chance, Richie. They're not their parents."

Bill leaned his back against the wall, letting out another sigh. Of course it was Stanley’s idea.


	4. Chapter 4

School wasn't important to Bill back on the island. He would only ever show up to his English class. But Stanley had helped all four of them personalize their schedules and Bill was a lot more eager to show up than ever before.

He had just finished his first three classes and was sitting underneath a tree during lunch, drawing field of flowers in front of him. He'd never seen so many colors in one place before. He just wished he had more than the worn out charcoal pencil so that he could show Georgie just how many colors there were.

"Bill, hey!"

Bill looked up, smiling as he watched Stan sit beside him. "Hey Prince Sunshine."

Stan smiled, sticking his feet in front of him. "How's you're first day so far?"

"It's—" bill stopped himself from gushing about how much fun he was having. That's not why you're here. "Fine."

"Fine is better than lame so I'd say that's a good sign," Stanley said. "I didn't know you drew."

Bill looked down at his piece of paper, suddenly self conscious about it. He folded it in half, setting it on his side. "Just to pass time."

"You're pretty good," Stanley mused. When bill looked back at him, he was smiling brightly. "You really have to meet my mom now. She'd just love you."

Bill tried to ignore the swelling in his chest. He found it hard to believe Queen Rapunzel would love him of all people.

"This weekend might not work as I thought it would though," he continued. "My dads training new guards and my moms got to prepare for her birthday festivities. That's when you guys should come. My moms birthday. She'll be thrilled."

"Your mom knows who mine and Eddie's parents are, right?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Technically, no," Stan said. "I'll tell her before making any final decisions, of course. But I don't think she'll care."

"Are your parents as open to this as you are?"

Stanley leaned in close to Bill, his eyes twinkling in the sun as he smirked. "Where do you think I get it from?"

Bill smiled, a warmth against his cheeks as Stan sat there smiling at him.

"Stanley," a girls voice said from behind them. Stan was quick to back away from Bill, looking behind them. "You're coming to the SGA meeting aren't you? We kind of need our president."

"Of course I am, Cora," Stan said, standing to his feet. He dusted himself off, looking down at Bill. "I'll see you back at the dorm."

Bill nodded, watching as Stanley walked off with the Cora girl. He sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed.

"I can't believe you've already got him whipped," Beverly said from above. "Was that always part of the plan?"

He opened his eyes, seeing Beverly, Eddie and Audra standing in front of him.

"Actually the plan was for Bill to get close to that Richie guy while I get close to Stanley," Eddie said. "But Richie really hates Bill."

"My dad did try to kill his mom and aunt," Bill said. "Not everyone is as kind as Stanley."

"Makes for a easy target," Beverly said.

"Lucky for us, Stan is a massive sucker," Eddie said, sitting down across from Bill, who's guilt was sucking him dry.

"Yeah," Bill mumbled. "Lucky us."

* * *

Stan collapsed on his bed late that night. He had just finished up his last student council meeting for the day and was glad to be in the comfort of his bed. The first day was always the most exhausting and he knew it would only get worse throughout the week.

His phone rang in his back pocket, pulling him to a sitting position.

"Hi mom," Stan answered the phone, hugging his pillow close to his chest.

"Hi honey! How's the first day?" she asked.

"Exhausting," Stan said. "As usual."

"Yeah I bet, what with all that extracurricular stuff you're loaded with," Rapunzel said.

Stanley smiled, curling his knees to his chest. "The school relies on me."

"Just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Okay mom," Stan said, rolling his eyes slightly, smile still in place.

"How are the new kids?" Rapunzel asked. "Are they getting along well? Anything I can do for them? Ooh! I could send them all a gift basket!"

Stan chuckled. "I think they're good, mom."

"Okay," she said. "The offer still stands though."

"Hey mom," Stan said after a passing moment of silence. "I was thinking they could all come over. For your birthday next weekend and —"

"I would love that!" she exclaimed. "Oh it would be so much fun! You could show them around the kingdom — and take them to try Atilla's —"

"Mom wait," Stan chuckled. He grew somber quickly. "Would it... would it change if you knew... who they're parents are?"

"I don't see why it would," she said. "Should it?"

"Well...." Stanley cleared his throat, moving around to pull off his blazer. "There's Eddie.... and his mom.... is Gothel."

There was a long pause on the other line. Stan closed his eyes, heart racing against his chest. "And Bill.... he uhm — his dad in Hans."

"Well that's... that's quite ironic isn't it?" She asked. "Do they seem okay?"

Stanley let out a silent breath of relief as Eddie and Bill walked through the door. They both were talking adamantly. He had been watching all of them through out the day and though Eddie still seemed on edge, he seemed excited as well. Stan smiled as he caught Bill's eyes.

"Everything's great," Stan said. "How are you and dad?"

"Missing you but otherwise we're doing well," Rapunzel said. "You're dad says hi, he'd talk to you but he went for a ride with Max."

"Of course he did," Stan said with a chuckle. "It's fine, I've got some homework I should start on anyway."

"Okay well keep safe, don't overwhelm yourself and take care of those kids okay?"

Stan chuckled, watching Bill and Eddie fight over a candy bar. "I can only promise one of those. So I will do everything in my power to assure they're safety and comfort."

That caught Bill's attention, allowing Eddie to win the candy bar. Stan smiled at Bill.

"Take care of yourself Stanley. I mean it."

"Okay, okay. I will," Stanley said. "I love you, see you next weekend."

"Love you Stanny."

"Prince Sunshine is a mamas boy," Bill mused, smirking from his place at his bed. "Interesting."

Stan smiled, setting his phone down on his bed, keeping eye contact with Bill.

“What’s up bitches!” yelled Richie, barging into the room. He threw himself onto Stan’s bed, breaking his and Bill’s eye contact. “Who’s ready to party?”

“Richie — get off.” Stan pushed his cousin off of his lap. He rolled onto the floor, all in his own, as Sven Jr. came by and pushed his curls with his nose. Richie put his hands up to pet the reindeer.

“Mike made some beignets and his moms gumbo and he’s bringing his saxophone,” Richie continued. “Ben bought some alcohol from his brother. We’re all set for the most amazing first day of the new school year party!”

“I keep telling you to come up with a shorter name,” Stan said, uncurling himself and stretching. “No one wants to go to a party with that kind of name.”

“Uhm, a party thrown by princes?” Bill asked. “Frankly I couldn’t care less about the name of the party, I’d be down.”

“You guys are invited, by the way,” Stan said. “It’s just a couple of us so it’s not that big.”

“Uhm Staniel don’t sell our annual party short,” Richie said, sitting upright. “They are wild.”

“They are not...” Stan muttered.

“They so are, and Stanny here gets soo fucked up,” Richie said.

Stanley just rolled his eyes, smirking. He smacked his cousin on the back of the head as he walked across the room to the door. “You guys in?”

“To see Prince Sunshine get black out drunk?” Bill asked, smirking as he walked closer to Stan. “Hell yeah.”


	5. Chapter 5

Parties were a regular occurrence back on the isle. Usually they began and ended in a complete disaster. Bill never liked going to parties but the Princes' were actually a lot of fun.

Stanley explained that most times Patty and Mike's boyfriend, Hero, would also come. But Hero had to leave early to visit his family and Patty wanted to turn in early for this big meeting she had with the school board the next morning. She had advised Stanley do the same, since he, too, was suppose to be at that meeting. Bill watched with a reserved smile as he said he'd think it over, obviously not intending on keeping to that. Beverly and Audra, however, had agreed immediately.

Music wasn't new to Bill, there was plenty of music on the isle, but the music Mike played (Jazz, as Stanley had called it, smiling proudly at his best friend) was new. And it was beautiful.

Not to mention the food. It was nothing Bill had ever had before and the tastes were incomparable.

Bill continued to watch Stanley throughout the night, hoping to see what he was like drunk. He wondered throughout that first day if there was more to Prince Stanley of Corona. The people of Auradon didn't seem to think, but Bill had a different hypothesis. Unfortunately, Stan milked the same cup throughout the whole night, seemingly babysitting his cousin.

"That Richie is fucking insane," Eddie mumbled, watching as he shotgunned a bottle of beer.

"He's fucking awesome, is what he is," Beverly chuckled, standing to her feet. "Bet you cant do two!"

Bill chuckled, watching his best friend shake Richie's in what seemed to be a bet. He glanced to his side, watching Eddie eye his bowl of gumbo suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned," Bill said. "I had like three bowls."

"It could be slow..."

"I thought you were just faking this whole thing?" Bill asked, eyebrow raised and lip quirked in a smirk.

"Mother told me to keep my guard up," Eddie said defensively. "And mother is—"

"Always right, yeah I know." Bill rolled his eyes. "You ever think that maybe she's not?"

He patted his friends back, walking over to join Stanley. He was leaning against a tree, staring out at the waterfall.

"Penny for your thoughts." Bill held a coin between his fingers in front of Stan's face, causing the shorter boy to smile. He grabbed the coin, turning his body to face Bill's.

"Where'd you even get this?" Stan asked, holding the coin between them.

"Would you believe I'm borrowing it," Bill asked. "For this exact purpose."

Stanley chuckled while trying in vain not to. "You should give this back to whoever you... borrowed it from."

"Oh but I did," Bill said, leaning his own shoulder against the tree, Stanley's body following his movements. "Just now. So, penny for your thoughts, Prince Sunshine."

Stanley's soft smile widened. "Why do you call me that?"

"Prince Sunshine?" Bill held the small sun pin between his thumb and pointer finger, rubbing the golden pin softly. "You're kidding right?"

Stanley chuckled and Bill could have sworn he leaned closer. "It's the emblem of Corona."

"And you wear it beautifully." Bill let got of the pin, taking half a step back from Stan. "If you don't like it —"

"I never said that," Stanley said.

Bill hesitated, trying to remember how to breath. It was easy enough. In and out, in and out. He cleared his throat, looking back at Stans' eyes. "Good. Because I was going to say tough."

Stanley laughed. A rich and beautiful laugh that filled the forest around them. He went back to gazing back at the waterfall, that far off look on his face. Bill just watched, and studied.

"You know, some people say you're hard to get to know," Bill said after some time.

"Oh yeah?" Stan looked back at Bill. "What do you think?"

Bill shrugged, searching Stans' face. "I definitely think you're more like your parents than you let on."

"Ah. You've heard the rumors," Stanley said, looking back out to the water. "How many?"

"A good handful," Bill said. "My personal favorite was the one where you're really some alien body snatchers who took over the real Prince Stanley's body as an infant."

"Oh but that one's the truth," Stan said, his face voice of any and all amusement. He glanced back at Bill, the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Bill chuckled. "Funny," he said. "You're funny."

Stanley shrugged nonchalantly, turning back to the group as Richie whined his name.

"I should get him to bed." He glanced up at Bill. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

“So this upcoming week we have a total of 12 interviews and I was thinking —“

Patty’s words were going in one ear and out the other as Stan and her walked outside through the courtyard. Stanley had noticed Bill, sitting on the grass and drawing. He looked so focused and he did this thing where he stuck his tongue between his teeth when he drew or wrote.

“Stanley, hey. Earth to Stanley,” Patty called, waving a hand in front of Stan’s face.

He blinked a couple times, bringing his attention back to his girlfriend. “Sorry.”

“You’ve been distracted a lot recently,” Patty said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Stan assured, smiling. “I’m great.”

“Okay. Great.” She smiled, but it was clearly forced.

Stan wasn’t sure why, but there was a pinch of guilt rising within him that he couldn’t place.

“You know, uh... I told Bill I’d show him around,” Stan said. “Like off campus and stuff.”

“Oh,” Patty said. “Well Y’know I could free up my schedule for the rest of the day and —“

“No,” he said, all too quickly. He played it off with a smile, holding Patty’s arms. “You’re so busy already and this could take a while I just, I don’t want to hold you back.”

“Oh... okay,” she said. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He leaned down, kissing his forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Patty walked away then, giving Stan a minute to straighten his blazer before walking over to Bill.

“Hey there,” he said, grabbing Bill’s attention, a smile forming on his lips. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Bill’s smile turned into a smirk as he leaned back on his hand. “Prince Sunshine are you asking me to run away with you? Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Stanley rolled his eyes, ignoring the warmth he felt spread to his cheeks at the insinuation. “Are you coming or not?”

Bill didn’t hesitate to stand to his feet, bringing the piece of paper and pencil with him. “Lead the way Sunshine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stanley stopped walking after about fifteen minutes into the forest, staring up at the towering tree fort. "Here we are," he said, beginning to climb up the later.

"You brought me all the way out here to sit in some rickety tree fort?" Bill asked, following after Stan.

"No," Stanley said. "Just grabbing something."

He turned, holding his hand out for Bill once he got inside the the fort. Bill didn't need Stan's hand, it wasn't that hard to get up, but he took it anyway.

"What is this place?" Bill asked, looking around at the inside of the fort. He made his way to the wall lined with photos. He smiled, running a hand along the picture of four younger versions of Mike, Ben, Richie and Stanley; specifically Stanley. He was smiling widely, his two front teeth missing, hugging Mike as Richie clung onto Ben's back. His eyes continued to scan the photos, watching as the four boys grew together.

"It's a tree fort," Stan said. When Bill looked back at Stanley, he was smirking at Bill while looking through some drawers.

"No shit," Bill said, smiling fondly.

Stanley smiled proudly, getting back to searching through the drawers. "We found this place when we were like 6 — the four of us. It was our first year here and we got lost. Found this place. It was just rotting wood and cobwebs. By ten Ben had fixed this place up — where the hell is it... ah! Here it is!"

Stan turned around, smiling as big as he had in that picture, holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"You keep surprising me Prince Sunshine," Bill said, taking the bottle in his own hands, but he wasn't looking at the bottle, he was looking at Stan. He realized while looking into his eyes, a stray beam of sunlight hitting him in just the right way, that he had a specks of green in his brown eyes.

"When will you stop being surprised by my surprises?" Stan asked. "C'mon, time for the real destination — grab some paper too, there's a pile on that desk."

* * *

It wasn't like Stanley to drink during the day, let alone to get drunk. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him. The interview that morning had just gotten so personal and stressful all he wanted was to do something to unwind and be himself. Some reason he felt like he could do that around Bill.

As soon as he and Bill arrived at the clearing, Stan threw his blazer to the ground, tossed his socks and shoes aside, rolled up his jeans and took a big chug of the whiskey. It wasn't long before he was drunk and making a massive fool out of himself in front of Bill. But he didn't care. Early evening was creeping though, and his drunken energy seemed to have faded. Stan knew after years of drinking in that club house with Richie, that after a few hours of a drunken high, there was always bound to be a fall.

Stanley had been laying on the grass next to Bill, relatively quiet for a while now. Bill was drawing and Stan was watching the clouds and the birds fly threw the sky and trees.

"I like birds," he finally said, his voice no longer slurred. "Like a lot. They're just so.... free. They can do anything they want whenever they want."

"And you can't?" Bill asked, setting his piece of paper and pencil down. Stanley heard Bill wiggle beside him before feeling his shoulder against his own.

"No way," Stanley said. "I've got so much responsibility — so many expectations to live up to. Birds don't have any of that. They just go where the wind takes them."

"I mean, my parents would never place such high expectations on me," he added. "But the world — the kingdoms. They already expect me to rule all of Auradon at Patty's side."

"Is that what you want?" Bill asked.

"I don't think it matters what I want," Stanley said. "I'll be an official prince next month and then after school this year I'll marry Patty and become the king a few months after that. I don't even want to marry Patty..."

He quickly looked at Bill, who was already watching him. Stan's eyes were wide. "Don't tell anyone I said that," he said. "God that makes me sound horrible."

He sat up, placing his face in his hands. Bill followed, sitting up and tentatively placing a hand on the other boys arm.

"I won't say anything," Bill said softly, pulling Stan's gaze onto him. It was then, under the setting sun, that Stan realized with a gut twisting realization that he liked Bill, son of Hans. "But maybe it's best for both of you, if you don't get married."

"I just.... shes great," Stanley said, trying to make himself feel better, maybe convince himself that Patty was right for him. "And I love her — I do.... But... in the way that I love Richie, I think?"

"I know we've only known each other for a week," Bill said. "But I know that you, more than most, deserves to be happy. Like really happy. And if that means not marrying Patty, than screw what the kingdoms think."

Stanley sighed and fell back against the grass, letting out a huff. "I've never been with anyone else. Patty and I have been together for five years."

"Ones worth isn't determined by their relationship status," Bill said, laying back down beside Stanley. "I think what you need, is to focus on yourself for once. After all, you're not the king yet."

Stanley turned his head against the grass, staring at Bill, who once again was already staring at him. “Bill you might just be becoming my best friend. Just don’t tell Richie. He gets insecure about that sort of stuff.”

Bill smiled. “As long as you don’t tell Eddie you’re becoming mine.”

Stanley held out his pinky. “It dies with us.”

Bill looked at Stan’s hand before looking back at the boy in front him, eyebrow cocked in confusion. “What’s this?”

“A pinky promise,” Stan said. “You wrap your pinky around mine.”

“Is is magic? What happens if one of us breaks the promise?”

Stanley chuckled. “No magic. Just trust.”

Bill thought for a moment. He had never trusted anyone, not really. It was a small thing to wrack his brain over but it felt monumental. Finally, he smiled, wrapping his pinky around Stan’s. “It dies with us,” he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Stanley took to pacing back and forth too many times to count before finally gaining the courage to approach Patty. It wouldn't have taken so long if she had been alone.

"Hi Stanley," said Melody said, turning Patty's head towards him.

She smiled. "Hi Stan."

Stanley gave a half smile, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Hi Pats, Melody. Patty, could we talk for a minute?"

Patty's smile dropped for a second, before she recovered and nodded, following Stanley inside. As soon as they were alone, Stanley cleared his throat.

"I, uh... I've been thinking... about us and our relationship and I... well I.... I.... I think we should break up."

Patty shrank her shoulders, falling silent for way too long.

"Patts..."

"No," she finally said. "No you're not breaking up with me Stanley."

"Patty I'm sorry I just— I can't do it, I can't get married to you, I can't become the king of all of all the kingdoms I-I can't."

"You should have thought of that before you stepped into the role!" Her voice was rising now, and people were beginning to notice now. Stanley was paralyzed. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this.

"I... I know," he said quietly, glancing around at those who were now watching the couple. "But it isn't fair to you if I—"

"No I'll tell you what isn't fair to me," she snapped. "You dumping me when we're a few months away from announcing a marriage! What am I suppose to do Stanley!? I can't rule Auradon without you!"

"Patty I don't... I can't..." Stanley ran his hands through his hair, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I can't love you the way I'm suppose to."

"Guess what Stanley, I don't love you like that either!" she shouted. "But I was going to go through with it because you're the king everybody wants!"

"I just really can't do it Patty," Stanley mumbled. "And I shouldn't be expected to marry someone I... someone I don't love..."

"We would have been fine. We've been fine. You can't... you can't leave me hanging like this Stanley."

"I _can't_ marry you, Patty."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Fine. Hear that everybody? Prince Perfect is giving up on you all! Some Prince..."

* * *

By lunch everyone had heard about the breakup between Stan and Patty. It had been public and the rumors began to spread like wildfire. Even those who hadn't returned home for the weekend had heard about it before they arrived back to campus.

Bill was holding off going into the dorm, feeling guilty for the whole thing. Eddie, Bev and Audra had congratulated Bill as if he had done it purposefully in some twisted plan to destroy the kingdoms from the inside or a small act of revenge. But that hadn't been the case at all. He thought he had been helping Stanley.

It was getting too late and Bill was running out of things to do out of the dorm, so he finally made his way inside the dorm.

"Yknow this is really for the better," Richie was saying as Bill walked in.

Mike, Ben and Richie were all laying on Stan's bed with him. He was curled up facing the wall while Ben and Mike played cards across from each other and Richie threw a ball up and down as he laid on his back.

"Richard," Mike scolded.

"What?! Patty was sucking the life force right — ow!"

Mike had knocked the ball out of Richie's hand and against his face. "Shut up!" Mike shouted.

Bill sighed, making his way to the other side of the bed to face Stan. He knelt down to level with Stan's face.

"So you did it," he said. Stanley partially nodded against his pillow. Without thinking about it, Bill brushed a loose curl out of Stan's eyes. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Stanley stayed still for a moment, looking into Bill's eyes. Bill could feel the others staring at him but he couldn't seem to care. Finally, Stanley sat up and walked towards the door without a word, Bill following close behind.

* * *

Richie watched the two leave, his mouth still agape. It had fallen open when he saw Bill kneel down in front of Stanley.

"What the hell," he muttered once the two of them had left, turning to face the other two boys who wore similar expressions. "Is he the reason Stan dumped Patty!?!"

"Shut up Richie," Mike said.

"But — did you— no. He can't," Richie said. "Stanley will not date Bill, I won't let it happen."

Ben chuckled. "Rich, you don't have that kind of power."

"I'm his family," Richie said. "And I'm saying he cannot date Bill."

"Why not?" Ben asked. "Did you see them Friday night at the party? They would make a cute couple."

"Stanley does seem very carefree for the first time since we were eight. I thought he just grew out of it if I'm being honest," Mike said. "You hear that rumor that he was kidnapped the summer before we entered the second grade? The summer he was MIA? I was thinking that was true and that's why his personality took a 180 turn... I'm not proud of it..."

"He and his dad spent the summer traveling," Richie said. "But the point it, Bill is definitely up to something."

"Up to something?" Ben asked. "Like what?"

"It doesn't matter what Richie's small brain has concocted," Mike said. "These kids are nice. I know that Bill is related to the guy who tried to kill your mom and aunt, but he isn't his dad."

"Okay it's not even about that," Richie said. "He's just... always shifting his glances at Stanley and writing in that notebook while shifting looks at Stanley and it's — god I swear he's up to something involving Stan."

Ben and Mike shifted glances at each other before letting out loud laughs. "You idiot!" Mike called.

"He likes Stanley!" Ben exclaimed. "He's not evil — he's got a crush!"

Mike shook his head, laughing as he stood to his feet. "You're such a dumb ass Rich."

* * *

Bill walked with Stanley to the clearly they were at the other night in silence. He didn’t push Stan into talking as they walked, or after they arrived. Bill knew that sometimes all someone needs is someone to be there and —

His eyes glanced to Stanley’s hand resting on his leg. He took in a deep, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart as he tentatively reached for Stanley’s hand. His hand hovered half way between him and Stanley. It wasn’t until Stanley looked at Bill that he moved his hand, only in the opposite direction that he had intended to.

“I really thought she would take it decently,” he said. “I didn’t want to hurt her... I just really couldn’t do it anymore.”

“I know,” Bill said, gaining the courage to put his hand on top of Stanley’s. “And you shouldn’t have to. This whole will blow over. And until then, I’m here for you.”

Stanley was looking at their hands, a small smile creeping its way onto his lips. He turned his hand, spreading his fingers between Bill’s and curling them with his.

“Thank you,” Stanley muttered, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder.

Bill relaxed, resting his own head against Stan’s. “Anytime Prince Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to give 1000 apologies for this one Bc Patty is my girl and I was going to make the break up mutual but then I decided I wanted the drama. Basically I wanna day I adore patty and I think she’s the most perfect angel and I hate myself for making her yell at Stan. It just has to happen


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer I’m going to straying a bit away from canon, that is if you watch the tangled series. If you don’t watch Tangled the Series then... you don’t need this disclaimer but you do need to know that I’m obvi changing the fact that mother Gothel is old/dead

"I'm just saying we don't really have a set plan yet," Bill said. "Don't you think it's a dumb idea to just barge into the —"

"Bill are you getting sidetracked here?" Eddie asked. "Is that why I keep putting this off?"

"I... no," Bill said. "Of course not."

"Good," Eddie said. "For Georgies sake, I hope you aren't."

"Look," Audra said. "We're not barging in okay? I set up a tour with Patty this afternoon. We're going figure out which items would be best for doing what we've been asked to do, and then we come up with a plan."

"You asked Patty?" Eddie asked. "I asked Stanley..."

Bev sucked air between her teeth, chuckling. "That's going to be awkward."

"Stanley has to tutor someone this afternoon," Bill said.

"You know his schedule?" Eddie asked, his tone almost accusatory.

"I... yeah... we were asked to get close, right?" Bill shrugged. "That's what I'm doing."

"A little too close," Eddie muttered, quiet enough for only Bill to hear it. "Richie is showing us around instead because, yes, Stan is tutoring this afternoon."

"Oh awesome!" Beverly said. "I like Richie. He's fun. Yknow who else I like? That Ben guy. He stole my heart that's for sure."

"Beverly," Eddie scorned. "Focus."

"I am!" She said. "Can't a girl have some fun while she destroys a whole nation?"

"We're not.. destroying it," Bill said. "We're opening the boarders so all of us will have a chance."

"Yeah okay, but that's not what your dad said," Bev said.

Bill sucked in a breath, squirming to big at the grass. Eddie put a hand on Bill's arm. "You're focused, aren't you Bill?"

Bill nodded, pushing his hand off of him. "I'm focused, Eddie."

* * *

"You always seem to be drawing or writing when I find you," Stanley said, sitting across from Bill under the tree. "Which is it right now?"

Bill looked up at Stanley, smiling brightly. "Writing. A letter to be more specific. For my... for my brother."

"Oh... You have a brother?" Stanley asked. Bill noticed an unexplainable emotion cross over his face.

"I have six brothers, actually," Bill said. "I'm writing to my favorite; Georgie."

"Six brothers?!" Stanley chuckled in awe. "And you've never told me about any of them til now?"

Bill shrugged, running a hand across the letters in his notebook. "Never came up. Hey, uhm... is there a way that I can send these letters? To him?"

"Oh god, yeah! Yes of course!" Stanley said. "I can't believe I never asked you guys sooner!"

"Hey it's okay." Bill reached over, placing his hand on top of Stan's. "Audra and I are the only ones with siblings and she hates hers so, it's not that big of a deal."

"I promise, I will personally make sure those letters get to your brother," he assured.

Bill smirked, holding up his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Stanley chuckled, wrapping his own pinky around Bill's. "Pinky promise." He put his hand down, leaning against the tree. "So what's your brother like?"

"The coolest," Bill said, leaning his own back against the tree, his shoulder pressed against Stan's. "You and him are tied for the most amazing people I know. He's super funny and incredibly smart — he actually shows up at school — enjoys it too!"

Stanley chuckled with Bill. "I never thought... I never thought I'd be apart from him." Bill turned his head to look at Stanley who was already looking at him. "He was kind of the person I had back on the isle. I mean Eddie and Bev and Audra, sure. But Georgie was my rock."

Stanley frowned at that, averting Bill's gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't think..." He shrugged. "I didn't think about how this would affect all of you. I thought it would be good..."

"It is!" Bill said. He quickly moved to sit on his knees facing Stanley. "This is amazing and sweet and I didn't think anyone in Auradon cared about us — none of us did. But you.... you showed us differently."

"I... I can't open the boarder...." Stanley said, his eyes brimming with water. "If I'm not the King.... I can't open those boarders...."

Bill sank back on his heels. "Patty?"

"It took a lot of convincing for me to get you four over here," Stanley said. "She thinks it's risky..."

"W-well tha-that's.... that's okay," Bill said. "Just because you're not the King of Auradon doesn't mean your voice as King of Corona will go unheard, right?"

Stanley stared his hands resting in his lap. "I hope so. I'd love to meet your brother."

Bill sighed and ran his hand down his face, rubbing his eyes. He really dug his grave didn't he. "I'm sure he'd love to meet you..."

* * *

"And here we enter the villain artifacts part of the museum,” Patty said, leading the group into the next room. “First here we have the staff of maleficent. It was at one point the most powerful item in all of of the kingdoms.”

“At one time?” Eddie asked.

“The gem that was powering it was destroyed long ago,” Patty explained. “Some believe with a gem powerful enough it could be regenerated but no one cares enough to search.”

“In other words, it’s useless now,” Richie said. “Magic went as limp as — ow! Why is everyone hitting me?”

“Because you’re a dumb ass,” Patty whispered, smoothing her yellow dress. “That’s why.”

“A dumb ass huh?” Richie asked. “Well at least I’m not a giant stick in the mud.”

Bill and the other three exchanged glances, rolling their eyes. This wasn’t the first time a fight had broken between the two. Bill took it as an opportunity to pull away and look at the other objects. None looked of too much value, especially after realizing most were stripped of their power. Suddenly, Bill noticed something glowing behind a curtain. He made his way over, sliding the curtain open and revealing a dark, glowing stone.

It seemed to be whispering to him, calling him closer to it. He hadn’t realized he was reaching to touch it until a hand grab his arm.

“Don’t touch that,” Richie shouted. “Not unless you want an ancient demon to possess you and destroy all of Auradon and everyone in it.”

“Ancient demon?” Bev asked, approaching the two. “Sounds fun.”

“It’s the opposite of fun,” Richie said, surprisingly stern. “The very, very opposite of fun.”

Bill looked back at the gem, chills expanding across his arms. He looked back at Eddie, who gratefully wasn’t paying attention. Bill closed the curtain, moving to Audra’s side in front of Ursula’s cauldron.


	9. Chapter 9

Stanley liked to drive himself. He supposed it was a freedom thing, the one thing he was allowed to do on his own. So when Ben offered his families limo to take the group to Corona, Stanley declined.

"Stan I know how you feel about other people driving you," Mike said, putting a hand on Stan's shoulder. "But there's eight of us."

"You guys can take the limo," Stanley said. "I'll drive myself, no biggy."

Mike sighed, shrugging his bag securely on his shoulder. "Okay. We'll see you in Corona."

He walked off, joining the others. Stanley watched as Mike told the group of the change, noticing as Bill looked up at him. Stan quickly looked away, loading his bags into the backseat of his car.

"Get car sick in limos or what?" Bill asked, approaching with a bag in hand.

Stanley smiled, leaning against his car. "I just like to drive myself."

"Then I just like to be driven by you." Bill smiled tossing his bag into the backseat and entering the passenger side or Stan's car.

Stan's smile widened as he shut the back door and slid into the drivers seat. Before Stan could start the car, the back door opened with Richie sliding into the backseat.

"The limo was getting stuffy," he said. "Thought you two could use the company."

Stanley glared at Richie through the review mirror. "Eddie's not going to fall in love with you when you're stuck in this car with us."

"It's possible," Richie said, grinning back at Stan through the mirror. "He's coming with us."

"What do you —"

"Got room for one more?" Eddie asked, poking his head through the now open back door.

"Oh we can squish Eds," Richie said. "Sit on my lap, we'll make it work."

Eddie rolled his eyes, sliding into the last free seat in the back. "Don't call me Eds, I swear I will —"

"You'll what, Eds?" Richie asked, leaning in closer to the shorter boy, obviously causing him to grow flustered.

Nonetheless, Eddie smacked Richie upside the head, prompting an argument to take place between the two. Bill and Stan looked at each other, equally annoyed, before Stan started the car. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Richie watched Bill walk over to Stanley, teeth gnawing on his thumb nail. "There's no way," he mumbled.

"What?" Ben asked.

"There is no way I'm letting him be around _him_ all alone for six hours," Richie exclaimed, grabbing his bag from the ground.

"Richie, don't be a cock block," Mike shouted after him.

"That's exactly what I intend to be!" Richie shouted back.

"Do you have a problem with my friend dating your friend?" Eddie said, following close behind.

" _Cousin_ ," Richie corrected. "And yes. I do. And I won’t go into the details because no, I don’t think Bill is good enough for Stanley because frankly, no one is good enough for Stanley and I won’t defend my reasoning.”

“I don’t care about your reasoning,” Eddie said. “I don’t want them to be alone either.”

“Good,” Richie said. “You’re my co-cockblocker.”

He smiled, slipping into the backseat of Stan’s car.

* * *

“Just shut up Richie because I _will_ murder you!” Stanley shouted, parking the car aggressively and getting out as fast as he could.

“Your bags!?” Richie called.

“I’ll get them later,” Stanley shouted. “One more second with you and you’re a dead man!”

“Is that my favorite son I hear?” Eugene said, coming out from the front door.

“I’m your only — _ompf_.” Stanley chuckled as his mother embraced him in a quick and tight hug. He hugged back, tightly.

“It’s been two weeks mom,” Stan mumbled, faking embarrassment.

“You’re hugging just as tightly Stanny,” she said.

A third pair of arms wrapped themselves around Stanley. “I was feeling lonely.”

“Hiyah, dad,” Stanley said.

“Is this a group hug?” Richie asked. “Hold on let me —“

“No.” Stanley pulled out of the hug. “I don’t wanna hug you.”

“What’d I do?” Richie asked.

Stanley glanced at Bill, who was finally standing straight with his bag on his back. “You know what you did,” Stanley said.

“This must be Eddie and Stan,” Rapunzel said cheerily. She went in, hugging both of them tightly. “It’s so nice to meet you!”

“Raps, honey, don’t suffocate the kids,” Eugene said. “I thought we talked about this with the girls.”

“Right, right.” She pulled back, standing next Eugene with a large smile on her face. “Sorry I always forget that not everyone is a hugger — come in, you can leave the bags, Steve will bring them up.”

Rapunzel continued talking as they walked into the palace, going on about the activities for the weekend.

“Is she always this chirpy?” Bill whispered to Stanley, who chuckled and nodded his head.

“Welcome to Corona, Bill,” Stanley said, grinning ear-to-ear. Bill smiled softly back at him, enjoying how carefree he was.

* * *

“And there I was, faced with guards to my left and the Stabbington brothers to my right! It was a loose-loose situation right?” Eugene went on, actively telling the story in front of the fire pit they all surrounded. “And what does my buddy Lance do? He runs backwards, screaming ‘EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!’”

The group erupted into a fit of laughter, Stanley and Rapunzel just exchanging looks of amused irritation. He told this story at every gathering.

“Prince Sunshine you never told us your dad was cool,” Bill said.

“Cool isn’t a word I’d use to describe my father,” Stanley said, trying to hide the blush behind his cup.

“Prince Sunshine?” Rapunzel asked, a clear smirk on her face.

“O-oh i-i-it’s a... a nickname,” Bill said. “Because of— because of his necklace...”

“Oh that’s sweet!” She gushed, earning a glare from her son. “I’ve got one of those necklaces too. It’s a family heirloom.”

“Uncle U has a moon,” Richie said. “Because he’s also the king of the Dark Kingdom.”

“It’s a not so official kingdom long ago destroyed,” Eugene said. “But yes. And if you look closer at Stan’s necklace, it’s got the moon on it too.”

“Does it?” Bill asked, grabbing the necklace around Stan’s neck. Sure enough, a crescent moon was connected. The necklace seemed to glow, but Bill placed that aside as the glimmer of the fire.

“Because he’s our drop of sun and moon light,” Rapunzel cooed. The others laughed, but Bill didn’t, instead smiling softly at the red faced boy.

“Okay, cool,” Stanley said softly placing Bill’s hands to his side and standing to his feet. “Now that I’ve been successfully embarrassed, I’ll be going to bed.”

There was a chorus of good nights that followed as Stanley went back inside. “Stan, wait!”

Stanley stopped at the staircase, turning and smiling at Bill. “Need help finding your room?”

“What? Oh... yeah. Yeah I do,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and joining Stan at the bottom of the staircase.

“Your parents seem really cool,” Bill said, his tone slightly wistful as the two walked up the stairs. Bill tried to ignore the brushing of their knuckles as they walked.

“I love them but cool is not the word I would use,” Stanley chuckled.

“Right, makes sense,” Bill said. “They really love you...”

Stanley nodded, smiling until he looked up at Bill’s slight frown and down casted eyes. He stopped, grabbing Bill’s arm. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

Bill chuckled. “For what?”

“That you... all of you, I mean, had to grow up the way you did,” Stanley said. “Even though I won’t be King of Auradon, I’ll fight with my last breath for you guys to have rights here on Auradon. _All of you.”_

Bill was staring at their hands, now softly holding onto each other, as Stanley rubbed his thumb along the palm of his hand.

“Stan... you have nothing to apologize for,” Bill said, looking into his eyes. “I know you, and I know you are the last person to ever be blamed for something like this.”

There was a moment of silence that passed between the two where they just stared at one another, holding hands and their breaths.

“Bill... I have to tell you... I really —“

“Staniel! Stanny! Stan the Man!”

Stanley sighed, letting go of Bill’s hand. “ _What_ , Richard?”

Richie ran up the stairs, out of breath as he caught up to Bill and Stan. He clung onto Stan’s arm, hunched over as he tried to catch his breath.

“I just.... wanted to.... make sure we’re.... sharing a room,” Richie gasped out.

“Are you kidding me,” Stan asked, clearly irritated. He grabbed Richie’s arm. “I’ll see you tomorrow Bill.”

He didn’t wait for Bill to say anything before pulling Richie into his bedroom. “What the hell is your problem today Richie?!”

“What do you mean?”

“Can’t you tell I _like_ Bill,” Stan asked in a whispered yell for Richie only.

“Uh yeah, I can,” Richie said. “That’s the problem.”

“Me... _actually_ liking somebody, is the problem?”

“Well when it’s _Bill_ you like, yeah!”

Stanley scoffed, shaking his head. “And why is that Richie?!”

“His father, for starters,” Richie said. “He tried to kill my family, Stan.”

“Yeah his _dad_ did!” Stanley shouted, minding to keep it hushed. “And Eddie’s mom stabbed my father and kidnapped my mom for 18 years but you don’t see me standing in the way of you and Eddie!”

“Okay... so it’s not about that,” Richie exclaimed. “I... it’s risky! I mean Stan! You’re falling for him! And... and you can get hurt and you don’t do hurt very well.”

“Love is risky, Richie,” Stanley said. “And I... I think I could... I-I _want_ risky, Richie. I need risky!”

“I have played it safe my whole life,” he continued. “I don’t want safe.”

Richie ran a hand down his face. “I have a bad feeling about this...”

“I’m not asking you to trust Bill,” Stanley said. “I’m asking you to trust me. I’m not fragile. I can take care of myself.”

Richie sighed, shaking his head. “Okay... okay I trust - of course I trust you!”

Stanley smiled. “Thank you.”

“But when he hurts you —“

“Richard!”

“Fine... fine I’ll be supportive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re picking up and I’m excited and the next chapter will be even better you don’t even know!!!! I’m so excited to write it I’m going to scream!


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you hear what Bill called Stanley?” Rapunzel asked Eugene as they got ready for bed. “Prince _Sunshine_!”

“I thought he was with Adam and Belle’s oldest girl,” Eugene said. “Patty, right?”

“They broke up,” Rapunzel said. “Besides, him and Bill kind of remind me of us.”

“Of us?” Eugene rose an eyebrow. “I was way more attractive than that kid when I was their age.”

“Eugene,” Rapunzel scolded. “You don’t see it?”

Eugene thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope. I don’t see it.”

“Come on! He’s a prince, he’s a cocky thief, he calls him a quirky nickname,” Rapunzel pointed out. “It’s basically us.”

He thought on this for a moment longer, shaking his head as he crawled into bed. “Still don’t see it.”

* * *

Ever since Bill arrived to Auradon he had had a hard time sleeping. He’d never slept in a comfortable bed before and while Eddie and the girls seemed to sleep so restlessly in the real beds, it made Bill think about Georgie who still had to lay in those hard cots and most likely had to go into stealing his own food.

As silently as he could, Bill tiptoed his way through the castle. He wandered the halls, examining the long line of portraits of past Kings and Queens. It wasn’t until he stumbled into a room full of colorful art that he stopped.

The room was full of murals on the walls. They seemed to paint a story, starting with a single drop of sunlight and moonlight and seemingly ending with Stan’s birth. Bill walked around the room, watching the story of Rapunzel unfold in the form of art. He of course knew the first part of the story but as the paintings continued, more was discovered. He stopped, staring at a painting of a blue opal being taken by a woman with short black hair. In the next shot her hair was glowing blue.

“That’s my best friend,” Rapunzel said, startling Bill.

“I-I... I’m sorry, Q-Queen Rapunzel... y-your highness I...” Bill scolded himself for being such a blithering idiot.

Rapunzel smiled sweetly, moving forward to stand next to Bill. “You’re friends with my son, you can call me Rapunzel.”

Bill smiled softly, sticking his hands in the pockets of his sweats. “So if the sundrop flower was created by a drop of sun... this blue stone was probably created by a drop of moonlight, right?”

“Exactly,” Rapunzel said, smiling proudly at Bill.

Something inside Bill swelled at the look Rapunzel was giving him. No one had looked at him like that; like he was worthy of attention and praise in the parental regards.

“The moonstone is—was—incredibly dangerous. Those rocks—“ She ran her hand over the painting of the rocks. “They almost destroyed Corona. So we embarked on a journey to the Dark Kingdom so that I could... nullify the moonstone. But Cass...”

Rapunzel now ran her hand over the painting of the blue haired girl. She shook her head, walking passed all the ugly stuff and stopping on the painting of her and Cass hugging. “It all worked out.”

“You forgave her?” Bill asked, slowly walking towards her to watch all that she did. “After all this?”

“She was angry,” she said “and Zahn Tiri, the demon, she was.... well I guess I just couldn’t blame her and she... she’s my friend. Everyone deserves a second chance, don’t you think Bill?”

“Do you think everyone is.... _worthy_ of a second chance?” Bill asked.

Rapunzel chuckled. “You see who I’m married to, right? Who my best friend is?”

Bill chuckled along with her. “I guess you’ve got a point there.”

Rapunzel put her hand on Bill’s shoulder. “You make him really happy, you know that? Stanley, I mean.”

“He’s been so serious lately,” she continued. “Like my father. Just always thinking with his head and with logic and just.... the very opposite of Eugene and I. But he’s not like that — really, he’s not.”

“I know,” Bill said. “He’s actually very fun.”

Rapunzel smiled brightly. “He really is. I’m glad you know him, Bill.”

Bill shrunk, keeping his eyes on the mural, the guilt rising inside him. “I’m... I’m glad I know him too.”

* * *

“And then I was sword fighting with a horse! Except I didn’t have a sword, I had a frying pan!”

Stanley yawned, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen. He froze, watching as his father swung around the kitchen frying pan. Bill, Eddie, Beverly and Audra were all listening intently while Mike and Rapunzel were cooking and Ben and Richie were pretending to listen to Eugenes stories. At least, Ben was pretending to listen. Richie seemed to be sleeping next to a plate of pancakes.

“And since then, I’ve become a pro with the frying pan.” He swung the pan by the handle, smirking the way he always did. “I actually prefer it to swords.”

Eugene caught sight of his son, smiled brightly and threw an arm around his shoulder. “And one day, I shall pass the frying pan to Stanley here.”

Stanley shook his head, smiling fondly as he joined his mothers side, kissing her cheek and muttering a happy birthday before addressing his fathers claim. “I’m professionally trained at sword fighting, I’m not going to use a frying pan to take out my none existent enemies.”

“I’m just saying, a frying pan can be very deadly.” Eugene pointed the frying pan at Bill, squinting at the young boy.

“ _Eugene_ ,” Rapunzel scolded at the same time Stan said, “ _dad.”_

“I was just kidding,” Eugene said, placing the pan back on the stove. “I get the scolding from both sides. How is that fair?”

“We wouldn’t have to scold you if you didn’t do dumb things,” Rapunzel said, giving Stan and Pascal a taste of her cake batter. “Anyway I’ve got a pretty packed schedule today, what with planning my own birthday—“

“Something I offered to do, many times before,” Eugene said, sticking his finger in the batter and licking.

“You remember what happened the last time we let you plan a Corona-wide party,” Rapunzel said. To the kids she said, “Crazy, rabid-like gophers were running around the kingdom causing all kinds of destruction.” 

Eugene pouted, leaning against the counter. “That was Kristoff’s fault..”

“I feel like I should defend my dad,” Richie said, picking his head off of the counter. “But I’m sure that’s right.”

“Anyway,” Rapunzel said. “We’ll meet back here for a late-lunch-early-dinner but I want you four to show these four all the amazing sights of Corona.”

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll take them Atilla and Monty’s sweet shop and the snuggly duckling.”

“The snugly duckling?” Richie asked. “But Big Nose never shuts up about his poems and Ulf freaks me out, I’m going to be honest he really does.”

“Suck it up Rich,” Stan said, making his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bill was blown away by the beauty of Corona and the amazing food they had. He was always blown away by the food. Bill was surprised when they entered the snuggly duckling because it looked an awful lot like bars and restaurants on the Isle. When Audra mentioned this, Mike explained that it was run by ex-thugs and ex-convicts. 

“They don’t turn their prisoners into the Auradon government,” Mike said to the group as Stanley was pulled into a hug by each of the large men. “Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene gave them all second chances and a chance to live their dreams. Corona has this... silent vow to give criminals a second chance.”

“So all three of them are imbecile humans?” Eddie whispered. “Makes it hard to hate them.”

Mike chuckled. “Sure does.”

They had a light lunch at the Snuggly Duckling, which was surprisingly a lot better than Bill had expected, and then they continued exploring Corona before heading back to the castle for the dinner.

They had a small dinner in the castles kitchen just for the group where Bill got to see more of Stan’s personality around his parents. He was more carefree and they all had such a close bond. He wished his family was like that. But he had Georgie, and he supposed that was enough.

A kingdom-wide party ensued after, in the ballroom. Bill was self conscious about the clothes he wore since the girls were given nice dresses made my Rapunzel, but once they entered the ballroom, he no longer felt worried. It was much more casual than he had thought it’d be and it was fun. Bill wasn’t one for dancing, no one danced on the Isle, but he did enjoy watching it.

“Not a dancer?” Stanley said, approaching Bill’s side.

“Not so much,” Bill said. “Are you?”

“I love dancing,” Stanley said, smiling brightly. “Just not in public.”

“You shouldn’t care what other people think of you,” Bill said. “You’re amazing Stanley.”

Stanley smiled, a blush rushing to his cheeks that made Bill proud. He looked out the window.

“Do you wanna get out here?” Stanley asked.

“So you can dance without anyone watching?” Bill asked.

Stanley laughed, a rich and beautiful laugh, as he shook his head. “Come on.” Stan grabbed Bill’s hand. “It’s about to start.”

* * *

“So are you going to tell me why I’m getting into a boat?” Bill asked, taking Stan’s extended hand and carefully stepping into the boat.

He’d never actually been in a boat before. “And now should be a good time to mention, I don’t know how to swim.”

Stanley chuckled, sitting carefully in the boat across from Bill, who tentatively sat in his spot. “You’ll see when the sun sets,” Stan said, pushing the boat away from the dock. “And I won’t let you drown.”

Bill gripped onto the side of the boat, which didn’t go unnoticed by Stanley. “Are you... are you scared?”

“W-what? No... no I-I... I’m not...”

“You are. Shit I should have asked,” Stanley blundered, grabbing the oar. “I-I just... well my dad took my mom out here for their first —“

Stanley stopped talking abruptly, his face turning a bright shade of red. Bill’s fear ebbed away, replaced with a more undefinable emotion. He smirked.

“Their first... what?” he asked. “First date?”

“I-I...” Stanley chuckled awkwardly. “I didn’t...”

“It’s fine,” Bill said. “As long as you save me if I drown.”

Stanley smiled and nodded frantically. “I-I-I’m your guy — I am your knight in shining armor— your Prince Charming, if you will.”

Bill smiled while Stan’s eyes went wide and his cheek grew even redder. “That.. that’s not exactly how I meant it and uh... I should just keep going before we miss the thing.”

Bill nodded, still smiling fondly as Stanley rowed the boat further into the lake.

“You uh.... you were going to say something,” Bill said. “Last night... you were going to say something to me last night.”

“Oh, uhm.” Stanley stopped rowing. “I was... I was going to tell you something...”

Bill waited, watching Stan as he stared out and away from Bill. He was curious but he didn’t push.

“I... I’ve never.... actually liked anybody,” he finally said, unable to make himself look at Bill. “Never let myself actually like anyone. Because it wasn’t safe. It was risky and I don’t do risky, at least I tell myself I don’t do risky.”

He finally looked at Bill, his eyes searching him to get some kind of idea of how this was going. “But then... then you come into the picture and I just... I mean you’re not safe. Nothing about you is safe and no, I don’t say that because your from the Isle.”

“You’re not safe because... because you make it so easy for me to be myself around you and you make me care about myself — which I don’t do but some reason you make me want to care for myself an-and that’s... that’s scary.”

“You’re not safe, Bill,” Stanley repeated. “You’re not safe and yet I _feel_ safe when I’m with you. So... that-that’s what I wanted to tell you... last night. That I... I _like_ you Bill.” 

Bill gnawed on his lower lip, trying to keep composure from Stan’s confession. But his stomach and heart were not getting the notification to stay calm.

“And uh... I’m really wishing I said all this back on land,” Stanley said. “Because you cant very well jump out of this boat now can you... it just makes things very —“

Stanley stopped talking, abruptly, as Bill launched forward, kissing Stanley like his life depended on it. Despite being shocked, Stan didn’t hesitated to kiss back, placing his hand behind Bill’s neck to bring him closer in. They stayed like that for a while, moving perfectly in sync with each other until Stanley pulled away.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he mumbled.

“What? Are you okay?” Bill asked, putting both hands around Stan’s cheeks to check his face.

“No-yeah... yes! I-it’s great— _I’m_ great,” Stan said. “It’s just... I really wanted to show you the lanterns and I don’t want to miss them...”

It took Bill a minute to register what Stan had just said, and once he had, he laughed, shaking his head and going back in for the kiss.

“I just—“ Stan parted again after another minute. “I planned on the kiss happening _after_ the lanterns.”

This caused another laugh from Bill. He ran his hand over Stan’s curls, that small ounce of guilt tickling in again. He ignored it, pushed it to the farthest parts of his mind and decided to just admire Stanley. “Okay Prince Sunshine,” he said. “We can kiss after these... lantern thingys.”


End file.
